


Dense Forest

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: A new epidemic is spreading across the world, and without any knowledge on where it came from or how to stop it, people are left alone to die.A new clinic, which isn't a safe practice, or confirmed a practice by any sort of government official, claims they have a cure.





	Dense Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Uh something a bit different than what I normally write...
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Amihjo looked down at her feet, they were aching from the long hike she had been on yesterday. She recalled seeing the newspaper article for certain tests to cure the rare disease she had, Anridos Jeuda. This disease only affected about 200 people worldwide, making it a very small disease. As far as anyone knew, it was incurable. It caused chronic pain, and fatigue, also lots of vomiting and something that caused calcium deprived bones, making it very easy to break a bone. It also caused tumors and in about 23 cases, death within three months of diagnosis. Anyways, the reason she went on a hike was because you needed lots of exercise before whatever tests they were to run.

 

She sighed, curling up on her chair with a book. She had lost everything to this illness, no one knew if it was contagious or what it was, so initially people were terrified by it. She lost her job, her boyfriend, her family stopped trying to talk to her. Everything was gone, and her house was being taken away from her. For some reason the U.S. didn’t want the sick to have any sort of, well, anything. She rubbed her temple, feeling the sudden nausea come over her, she grabbed the bucket next to her and hurled into it. At this point she was throwing up blood, she was dying, essentially. She continued to read her book as the chronic pain began to hit her in stronger waves. ‘Just two more days’ she kept telling herself ‘Two more days, and you’re free from this.’ She finished her book, and began to cough up more blood. It didn’t bother her anymore, at first she was terrified, but now it didn’t faze her in the slightest. She got the illness four months ago, from a co-worker who refused to tell anyone he was sick except her. Amihjo didn’t even know him, he said something about her being The One. Whatever that meant, he intentionally got her sick, she cried a lot for the next month and her boyfriend left as he was “Too scared to get sick”. That’s how it always went, in the movies at least. Instead this was real, and it was happening to her and more importantly, she absolutely hated it. The article said something about surgery but it was free and anyone who got there was welcome. She overheard people saying it was a scam and they would knock you out and steal your money, but what do you have to lose when there is nothing left TO lose. Amihjo shook her head, pushing her honey brown bangs out of her eye. She stumbled over to the article and picked up her phone. Dialing the number, she put it on speaker and waited. A voice answered her in the silence moments later. 

 

“Yes? Can I help you?” She cleared her throat of any leftover blood. 

 

“Yes, I was wondering if I could come in today? Like right now? I know it doesn’t start for two days but-” 

 

“Yes ma’am, you can come in. Are you sure you are ready to undergo this?” Amihjo paused and looked around her apartment, she wouldn’t miss anything. Nothing affected her anymore. 

 

“Yes, I’m dying, I have nothing left to lose.” 

 

“Very well, our address is 392 bulk drive. First door on your left.” 

 

“Okay, i’ll be down within the hour. Thank you.” She hung up the phone. Grabbing her raincoat, she stepped out of her apartment, leaving her note that said she was dead on the counter, along with the spare keys. She shut the door quietly and almost ran down the steps. She was going to be free. Never in her life did Amihjo think she would want to die, or give up her body, especially at the young age of 23. Her original goal was to be a Veterinarian but medical school costed too much money, so she worked at Starbucks and barely made enough to keep her apartment. Turning around the corner and opening the door, there was a crack of thunder overhead. Amihjo shrugged it off and walked down the steps and began her trek to the office. Once she arrived, she was soaking wet. Sighing, she took off her raincoat and went up to the front desk. 

 

“Hi, i’m here for the appointment. I was told right now was a fine time to come in.” The lady nodded. 

 

“They will bring you into the back shortly. Feel free to take a seat or help yourself to some water.” the lady gestured over to a small table with tiny cups of water and assorted fruits with a sign that said “Help yourself! :)” She grabbed a small plate of strawberries and sat down, slowly savoring the sweet taste. A door opened and a man who looked to be in his 40’s walked out. “The doctor will see you now ma’am.” “Oh alright.” Amihjo stood and threw away her plate into a trash can. She walked through the door and everything around her changed. The friendly yellow walls with pink flowers painted on them dissolved. Now the walls were a hazy gray color and everything gave off a less friendly vibe. She followed the man past a bunch of carts and other people who wore a similar lab coat to his. They came up to a room with a table looking as if it was prepped for surgery. He stepped in allowing her to join him in the room. He offered her a smile as he ran his hand through his black hair that was flecked with gray and white. “Doctor Lai will be in shortly.” He gave her a wave as he closed the door behind him. Amihjo gazed around the room which was still the same gray as the hallway was. There was a long table and a light that hung over it. The table itself was cushioned with blankets and a pillow, and carts of scalpels. She breathed in deeply trying to calm down. Was this really worth it? She tried to focus on the gray walls and the closer she looked she saw a … Forest? She shook her head and shut her eyes. Opening them again she looked at the wall, now it was clearer. Thick rows of trees and a lone wolf standing on a boulder in the midst of the gray trees. She looked down at the table. Amihjo couldn't help but try to convince herself to run. Everything about this place felt.. wrong. Unfortunately her body froze, and she couldn't move. She felt the waves of pain surge through her make her jerk violently. She felt the nausea come next. She held her breath. Was this it? Was this where she would die? She shivered and moved towards the trash bin in the corner of the room. This time, when she threw up it was more of a purple color, yet it still shared the same consistency of blood. She fell back into her chair and shivered again. She slammed her eyes shut trying to rid herself from whatever this place was. The door opened. She opened one eye and looked to see a young woman open the door. 

 

“Are you alright Ms. Rose?” Amihjo took a breath and opened her other eye. 

 

“I-I think so… what are you going to do to me?” She smiled 

 

“Cure you Ms. Rose. It won't be any treatment you’ve heard of but I assure you it will take it all away and give you the best health.” She rubbed her eyes and looked at the doctor. 

 

“And how do you do that? I thought it was incurable?” The Doctor laughed 

 

“It sure isn’t! The government just can’t appreciate what we do. We use neural receptors and attach them to your skull. We then proceed to rid of certain cells that cause all of this, and we will also remove any internal tumors, as there is always one per person at least. We then performed some limb enhancements as to get rid of the chronic pain, and will have to take part of your stomach out to stop all the nausea. And finally you will be put on Amoxaplacin Quirea, a drug that we made in our lab to terminate any other unwanted parts of the illness that lingers after surgery.” Amihjo took in the information, and it calmed her that the doctor knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

“Okay, sounds good to me. When do we get started?” 

 

“Right now if you please.” She nodded 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Follow me, you have to shower so your skin is sterile.” She obeyed, following her towards a small bathroom with a shower that took up most of the area. It was lined with soap and razors. “We ask that you shave your legs and arms. Towels and clothes are here,” she placed two thick towels and scrubs on the sink. “Please open the door and call for me when your done, my name is Doctor Lai.” Doctor Lai gave her a friendly smile and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Amihjo turned the shower on, making steam flow around the room. Stepping in, she let the water run over her, easing the pain that still ran through her. She proceed to scrub her hair and shave as she was told to. Turning the water off, she stepped out wrapping a towel around her long, honey brown hair. She dressed into the scrubs and removed the towel from her head, letting her hair fall onto her back. She brushed it, along with her teeth, after throwing up again. She pushed her side bangs out of her face and took a deep breath and opened the door. 

 

“Doctor Lai?” She opened the door fully and gazed down the gray hallway. A white lab coat flashed and Doctor Lai appeared from around the corner. 

 

“Just in time, we just finished prepping your room. Might I say you are rather beautiful?” Amihjo smiled at her. “Right this way Ms. Rose.” Amihjo followed her down the hallway and back into the room which now had five extra people in it, wearing scrubs and masks over their faces along with latex gloves. “Please lay down on the table, we will put you to sleep and begin your surgery.” Amihjo breathed and climbed on to the table. The doctors and nurses immediately began hooking her up to multiple devices. An IV was inserted into her arm, and then another and another. A total of five IV’s were in her arms. She breathed deeply, feeling the affects of the medicine slowly making her eyes close. She blinked one last time managing to mumble “Thank you” then the world spun and she went into a deep sleep. 

 

She woke up, the white light blinded her as she heard nurses mumbling around her. A slight burn was felt at her left leg. “What's happening?” She groaned. Doctor Lai’s face came into view, although it was still blurry. 

 

“Close your eyes the surgery is still happening. You're only four hours in.” Four hours? Only?? Amihjo barely nodded “Increase bag 3 to another 3 mL” Lai walked away and the world got blurrier until she fell back asleep.

 

A sharp pain in her side. Amihjo blinked her eyes into reality. Looking down she could barely make out the scalpels cutting into her side where her stomach was. She closed her eyes as the pain grew. Back asleep she went.

 

Awaking a third time she looked down at her feet. Her eyes drifted around as the doctors continued their work. There was something at the end of the table it was gray, a darker shade than the surrounding walls. It was flecked with white and lighter gray. She felt sharp pain in her arms. Doctors on both sides confirmed that she was being cut into again. She decided it was best to just keep sleeping. Closing her eyes she let the darkness consume her.

 


End file.
